


Future that we hold is so unclear

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Mexico, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli are in Tulum, Mexico. Together. Things get heated up, sexually, but it's not the only thing running through their minds. </p>
<p>Porn. Mushy. I'm a mushy person don't judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future that we hold is so unclear

The day slowly turned to night. Adam hasn't been this relaxed since the Spring time. The tour, all the separate performances, the upcoming tour and his new album are all wonderful things and he loves what he does but it stresses him out too. Tulum, Mexico, definitely comes in need.

In the best possible company. 

Adam smiled as the sun caressed his face while he sat on the couch on the porch, back against the armrest. He loves his life. Mostly. 

Sauli noticed the smile and rubbed his bare foot against Adam's bare thigh. He was sitting on the couch too. Against the opposite armrest.

They didn't talk much. They didn't have to. 

"What are you thinking?" 

Wonderful sex. With you. 

"Nothing" Adam said, his eyes still closed, "I just feel good"

It was Sauli's turn to smile. He still rubbed Adam's thigh with his foot, glad for the bare skin he could feel. He didn't want to admit that it felt way more sexual than it should have. 

Adam opened his eyes and saw Sauli beaming at him. 

"What?" 

You look sexy.

"Nothing" Sauli grinned, his toes creeping up Adam's inner thigh. Adam caught his foot before he could reach his groin. There would go the last bits of their 'just friends' relationship. 

Sauli gave Adam a look. The look he used to give to him when he commanded for sex when Adam had work to do. Adam's cock twitched. 

Friends can take a vacation together, right? There doesn't have to be any sex related involved, right? Adam unwrapped his fingers around Sauli's ankle and sighed. Who is he fooling. They're friends, yes. But there's more to it. Besides they're alone now so who the hell cares what they do.

Sauli was still looking at him like he waited for something. He raised his foot from Adam's thigh and tipped Adam's hat off his head. He was being his playful self while Adam's head was spinning with all the possible thoughts. 

Why isn't he even a bit tense, Adam thought. 

This is getting ridiculous. They're both adults for God's sake, not some blushing awkward teenagers and afraid to ask where things are going. Or where the things are at. 

Sauli pulled both of his feet away before he started moving towards Adam. 

Adam noticed his intentions and got up from the couch as fast as a lightning. 

Sauli stopped and sat back on his heels on the couch, his eyes big as he looked at Adam. His face was finally full of questions. The same questions Adam has pondered since last night. 

Knowing Adam and his sudden moves when he's nervous, Sauli got up too. He was almost standing on Adam's toes. Their eyes were locked together and it couldn't be more clichè. 

Sauli rose on his toes, throwing his arms over Adam's shoulders. 

Adam automatically grabbed him by the hips. 

Before his head would explode because of over-thinking, Adam tilted his head and pushed their lips together. 

Sauli wasn't surprised, vice versa. He tangled his fingers in Adam's hair and closed his eyes. Is this even happening? He has wanted to do this since they first saw each other after their long time apart. 

He felt Adam's stubble, more like mustache, scratch the sensitive skin around his mouth when they kissed. His kisses were the same in other way. 

Adam breathed deep through his nose and tightened his hold. 

"Inside" Sauli managed to mumble. 

Inside what? What inside? Adam would be more than glad to insert a thing or two somewhere inside. Somewhere hot and tight... His cock is taking an interest faster than it should. 

But he got what Sauli meant. He pushed Sauli inside their bungalow without breaking the kiss. Once in, he lifted Sauli's legs around his hips and pushed him against the nearest wall. 

The moan Sauli let out did nothing to calm his eagerly hardening dick. 

But the sex against the wall usually doesn't go like it does in movies so Adam let Sauli down and instead pushed him on the bed. 

They broke the kiss for the first time. 

Sauli's lips and the mouth area were already red and irritated due to harsh contact. Adam wasn't sure should it be hot but it was. Boy is he horny. 

After a few seconds of breathing and looking at each other, Sauli pulled Adam's head back down. Not wasting a moment, he opened his mouth and let Adam's tongue enter his mouth. 

There's this one thing that Adam does with his tongue. He manages to somehow trace it along Sauli's lip and really, it makes Sauli whine. 

Sauli spread his legs and pulled Adam's body down between them. He loves to feel the weight against his crotch. Loves to feel Adam hardening against him. 

Adam moaned softly when he started grinding against Sauli. 

Sauli dropped his hands down and squeezed Adam's ass. Damn, his bottom has gotten even sexier. Sauli doesn't know what he does but whatever it is, he can't stop. 

Sauli wrapped his strong arms around Adam's middle and flipped them around. There's a one thing he has missed doing so much he can't hold it any longer. 

Sauli parted Adam's legs and slid down, facing the obvious bulge. He pushed the hem of Adam's top higher just to see the ties on the waistband of his shorts. 

Adam's heart was racing in anticipation. His chest was rising and falling quicky in pants while Sauli working the ties open. 

"Oh pleasepleaseplease..."

Suck me. Lick me. Kiss me there. Anything you want. Just put your mouth on me.

"Patience" Sauli said, licking his lips while pulling down Adam's shorts. Adam lift his hips or it'd take the whole day. 

He sighed in relief when his cock was freed from his pants. It rested prominently against his belly. 

"Jesus Christ..." Sauli sighed. 

"Don't bring the Christ's name up while you're down there" 

Sauli cackled, taking off his shirt and took a proper position. Even when Adam is about to get a blowjob, he doesn't forget to put in a joke or two. 

Sauli wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a few pumps before taking the head in his mouth. It was just like he remembered. It fit perfectly into his mouth. 

He pushed his head lower, taking more of the length in and started sucking lightly.

Adam inhaled sharply, bringing his hands on top of Sauli's head and dug his fingers in the blond hair. 

Sauli slid lower slowly, focusing on breathing to avoid the possible gag reflex. His hands were firm on Adam's hips because he knew they might fly off the bed in any second without Adam having any control over it. 

Adam gasped when he felt the back of Sauli's throat against the head of his cock. 

"Fuck" He whimpered, the tight stimulation felt perfect, "Oh _fuck_ "

Sauli pulled away slowly and completely to take a breath but he didn't stop jerking Adam's shaft. 

He looked up and saw Adam's head thrown back in pleasure. Fuck, he's so gorgeous lying like that. 

The breeze of Sauli's breath was hitting the tip of Adam's cock all the time. It was enough to make him twitch. 

Sauli darted out his tongue and licked the wet tip, tasting the precum that has pooled there. The sweetish taste caressed his taste buds as he flickered his tongue around the head. 

Adam was gasping continously. Even more when Sauli wrapped his lips around his cock tightly and bobbed his head. The tight hug of Sauli's lips around him was driving him closer to the edge faster than he'd want. 

"No... No. I'm getting too close..." He stuttered out and pushed Sauli off his cock, "I don't want to cum yet..."

He sat up and took a hold of Sauli's body, flipping him beneath him. Sauli felt Adam's hot and wet cock against his stomach. 

Sauli brought his hand up and caressed Adam's cheek. Adam closed his eyes and nuzzled to his familiar touch. He kissed Sauli's fingers before Sauli pulled his hand away. 

"I want us to be sure about this... I don't want regrets" Adam said quietly, his tone colored by something called vulnerability. 

"I know I won't regret. I don't know about you though" Sauli replied, his voice soft. 

"Me? Regretting?" Adam chuckled, "I've been wanting this for so long. I just didn't know were you thinking the same way..."

Sauli smiled slightly. 

"I've been wanting you for so long. In so many ways"

Neither of them has no idea why they're discussing this when they both have raging erections already and they can't think clearly. 

"So off it goes" Sauli smiled, tugging on Adam's top. Adam sat on Sauli's pelvis and threw his shirt off. My God is he beautiful, Sauli thought. 

"Some of us isn't naked yet" Adam said then and sat back on his heels between Sauli's legs. He pulled the blue shorts down to his ankles and off they went. 

Much better. 

He took a hold of his own cock and rubbed the head of it against Sauli's hole. 

"If my hole could talk, he'd say he's happy to see your dick again" 

Adam laughed. That would have been a mood killer with anyone else. Gladly he knows Sauli and his possible words during sex. 

"Well let me just say, if my penis could talk he'd say the same thing to your hole" 

Sauli laughed, his tan skin contouring his white teeth. 

Adam let go of his cock and settled back on top of Sauli's body. 

"I need to be inside you" He whispered. 

Sauli hooked his legs around Adam and kept him close. 

"And I need you inside" He replied, whispering too, "Now"

Adam looked around for his bag. Yep, he was prepared for this. He scooted off the bed and went to grab a lube and condoms from the pocket of his bag. Sauli tried not to stare at his erection that stood so proudly. 

Adam tossed the lube and condoms on the bed and moved to straddle Sauli's waist. 

"Oh hell yes" Sauli hissed, "We have the whole night. And the next day. And the night after that"

"Your poor hole"

"Who said I bottom all the time?" Sauli winked, slapping Adam's ass cheek, "My dick misses your hole"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the possible typos. 
> 
> You guys want a second part? I could write another chapter for the sex scenes and possibly some more talk. Anyone?


End file.
